La plus Puissante des Sorcières
by Yami Shino
Summary: Une jeune sorcière d'origine japonaise arrive à Poudlard, mais elle cache bien des secrets... comment Harry et ses amis vontils savoir ce qui se cache au fond de son coeur? ménage à trois, 2 garçons une fille ne tient pas compte du Tome 6!
1. Prologue

La plus puissante des Sorcières.

Auteur: Yami Shino.  
Base: Harry Potter.  
Genre: R, Fin de la jolie n'Histoire par mon esprit tordu! Ah, Yaoi ménage à trois aussi ! (2 gars+1 fille, lol !)  
Disclamers: Les persos ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux qui sont à moi !

Pour son entrée en 7ème année, Harry Potter dû, comme à son habitude, se rendre au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter ses fournitures scolaires. Il avait reçut, une semaine plus tôt, la lettre de Dumbledore l'informant des nouveaux livres et des nouveaux ingrédients pour potions qu'il devait se procurer pour réussir sa dernière année au Collège de Sorcellerie d'Angleterre.

Savoir qu'il devrait quitter l'école à la fin de l'année scolaire le rendait heureux et triste à la fois. Les raisons ? Et bien, ) etJil était content de pouvoir se trouver un travail (comme Auror par exemple de ne plus avoir besoin d'être tout le temps surveillé de peur qu'il ne se fasse attaquer par Voldemort ou par un de ses Mangemorts.

Mais il était triste également car son collège avait toujours été un des seuls endroits, avec le Terrier, où il se sentait vraiment chez lui. De plus, quitter Dumbledore, qu'il considérait un peu comme une sorte de grand-père bienveillant, lui semblait inenvisageable, car il allait atrocement lui manquer, malgré le sale coup qu'il lui avait fait en 5ème année et qu'il n'avait toujours pas digéré. Après tout, il avait voulu le tenir à l'écart de chose qui le concernait, et en voulant se débrouiller seul avec se qu'il savait, il avait causer la mort de son parrain, Sirus Black.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il se rendit au Chemin de Traverse avec les Weasley, qui l'avaient pris avec eux au 12 Square Grimaud 3 semaines auparavant. Vivre dans cette maison dans laquelle son parrain avait passé son enfance le rassurait un peu, mais lui rappelait assez cruellement la mort prématurée de cet homme qu'il était presque venu à considérer comme un deuxième père. Cela faisait 2 ans environ qu'il avait quitté le monde des vivants, et depuis ce temps le garçon aux yeux verts ne s'en était jamais vraiment remis, tout comme Madame Black, dans son tableau, qu'on n'entendait quasiment jamais si ce n'est des sanglots et des gémissements de douleur.

Sa 6ème année s'était plutôt bien passée, et contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, Voldemort ne lança pas la moindre attaque contre lui. Par contre, l'activité des Mangemorts avait reprise, et on avait de nombreuse fois aperçue le Seigneur de Ténèbres dans les environs de massacre de Moldus ou encore de « Sang de Bourbe » et de Crakmols, comme pour montrer qu'il était bel et bien de retour.

Bien évidement, cela provoqua une certaine panique et de nombreuses personnes envoyèrent des Beuglantes au Ministère de la Magie pour leur hurler leur indignation face à leur incompétence et leurs insultes lancées sur leurs 2 héros : Harry Potter et Albus Dumbledore. Certaines demandèrent même le renvoi de Fudge, ayant appris, on ne sait comment, que ce vieux crétin était persuadé que le directeur de Poudlard voulait lui prendre sa place alors qu'il lui avait lui-même cédé car cela ne l'intéressait pas.

La presse en profita bien évidement pour annoncer cette action contre le paranoïaque, ce qui a fait que plusieurs centaines d'autres lettres rouges arrivèrent pour demander si un vieux cinglé méritait d'avoir un poste important alors qu'il avait causé la perte d'un proche tué par un Mangemort à cause du manque d'informations.

Si bien qu'avec toutes les explosions des lettres que les gens du ministère n'avaient pas eu le temps d'ouvrir, certains bureaux devinrent inutilisables, et de plus pour celle qui étaient ouvertes, le bruit des cris empêchait les employés de travailler. En clair, c'était le chaos, et tout le monde en ayant ras-le-bol, tous votèrent le relèvement des fonctions de Fudge, qui en fut tout étonné car il croyait faire du bon travail…

L'année scolaire s'était passée sans problèmes, à part Malfoy qui continuait à l'emmerder (Quelqu'un se serait-il attendu à une autre réaction de la part du blondinet, mis à part les yaoillistes ? Moi par la même occasion…)) et à Rogues qui lui retirait le plus de points possible pour faire gagner la Coupe à sa Maison (Même question que précédemment, remplacé juste « blondinet » par « le vieux chnoque aux cheveux gras couleur ailes de corbeaux »).

Mais cela n'avait servit à rien, Griffondor ayant gagné grâce au Quidditch et à Hermione qui gagnait une bonne vingtaine de points par jours à elle seule. Cette fille était pleine de connaissances et avait même corrigé Flitwick une foi car il s'était trompé. Celui-ci, pas rancunier du fait qu'une élève l'ait repris et très impressionné, lui avait accordé 50 points d'un coup !

Et pendant ce temps, Ronald (Appelons-le ainsi car il aime pas ça…)) profitait de son rôle de Préfet pour coincer les Serpentards et leur mettre des colles. Bien évidement, Malfoy faisait de même avec les 3 autres Maisons. Harry, lui, était toujours triste et ne souriait presque plus.

Par contre, le Quidditch, qui lui avait énormément manqué à cause de la méchante (Salope, pétasse, etc.…) Ombrage, lui avait permis d'oublier un peu Sirius lorsqu'il se concentrait sur les matchs…

Mais il se sentait mal dès qu'il posait pied à terre et qu'il voyait Ron et Hermione s'embrasser avec passion (Bah vi je les ai mis ensembles… j'arrive pas à les voir autrement qu'ensemble, il se chamaille comme mes grands-parents qui s'aiment à la folie alors…) : il se sentait seul.

Harry revint soudain au présent car il venait de percuter quelqu'un.

• Oh ! Excusez-moi, je ne regardais pas où j'allais, je suis désolé !

• Ce n'est rien, moi non plus je ne faisais pas attention…

Harry regarda la jeune fille qui lui avait répondu, étonné par son accent étranger et sa voix douce. Il resta bouche bée devant sa beauté : Elle avait le teint très pâle, de longs cheveux noirs ébènes, relevés en couettes avec des anglaises, qui lui arrivaient au dessus des épaules, et des yeux légèrement bridés et violets. Violet ? Il regarda mieux et vit que ses prunelles avaient effectivement cette étrange teinte.

• La couleur de mes yeux t'intrigue, n'est-ce pas ?

• Quoi ?

Soudain, le Survivant se rendit compte qu'il la détaillait sans aucune retenue et se mit à rougir comme jamais (Même avec Cho Chang… On me voit pas venir avec mes gros sabots…) en baissant les yeux. Un rire cristallin s'éleva alors :

• Ahahahahaha ! Tu sais, tu n'es pas le premier à me regarder ainsi et sûrement pas le dernier. J'ai l'habitude. En fait, certaines personnes, comme moi par exemple, ont les yeux de cette couleur (C'est vrai, Duo Maxwell aussi ! Et Taiki Kô, dans Sailor Moon de même ! Nan, je déconnes, je connais vraiment quelqu'un qui a les yeux violets naturellement. En faite ils sont mauves, mais c'est encore plus rare. Trop beau ! Moi mes yeux ils sont gris bleu vert avec du jaune orangé autour de la pupille, c'est trop chelou ! Mais tout le monde s'en fout, donc, je reprends ). C'est un dérivé de bleu. Eu… bon, tant que j'y suis, tu vas peut-être pouvoir me renseigner : je cherche la Ménagerie Magique, mon grand-père m'a dit qu'elle se trouvait sur ce chemin mais il n'a pas précisé où exactement. Tu sais où c'est ?

• Eu… oui… je peux vous y conduirent si vous voulez…

• Je veux bien, si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire bien sûr.

• J'ai déjà acheté tout ce qu'il me faut. (Et oui, pendant son intense réflexion, il avait quand même fait ses courses !)

• Dans ce cas, ça marche ! Mais seulement, arrête de me vouvoyer s'il te plaît, on doit avoir le même âge. Au fait, je m'appelle Seimei(Seille Meille) Shino(Chino) (Vie de la Mort ou Mort de la Vie, au choix, très stylé comme nom !). Et toi, c'est comment ?

Le garçon fût étonné par sa question, d'habitude on le reconnaissait au premier coup d'œil.

• Eu… Harry Potter…

• Ah ! C'est toi le fameux Harry ! J'ai entendu parler de toi le jour où j'ai lu « Le Recueil des Sorciers Célèbres ».

• Entendu parler ?

• Je viens du Japon, alors c'est un peu dure de se tenir au courant de ce qui se passe ici.

• Ah ! C'est donc ça ton accent ! Je cherchais d'où tu pouvais venir.

• Oui ! Je suis venu finir mes études ici car mes parents sont morts et que mon grand-père vit ici.

• Oh, désolé ! Je ne voulais pas raviver de mauvais souvenirs !

• Ce n'est rien, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Alors, elle est où cette boutique ? (L'art de détourner la conversation…)

• On arrive, c'est juste là regardes.

Effectivement, l'animalerie était devant eux. Ils y entrèrent et la jeune fille se dirigea vers la vendeuse.

• Bonjours, je voudrais de la nourriture pour Vipère Aspic (je viens de tilter le jeu de mot débil qu'il y a avec les examens... je précise que cette vipère existe vraiment...) s'il vous plaît !

• Pour Vipère ? Pourquoi ça ?

• Pour nourrir ma Vipère, qu'est-ce que j'en ferais d'autre sinon ? Elle s'appelle Yami (Nan c'est pas moi !), elle est très gentille et très intelligente.

• Vous… vous avez une Vipère ? Mais c'est très dangereux comme animal !

• Oui, si on lui marche dessus ! Là, elle mord par réflexe, mais sinon je lui ai interdit de le faire, sauf quand elle chasse de petits animaux.

• Comment le lui avez-vous ordonné ?

La femme commençait à paniquer : cette fille semblait être Fourchelangue et cela lui faisait peur.

• Bah je le lui ai dit c'est tout ! Et elle m'a promis de ne pas le faire ! Les serpents n'ont qu'une parole, ils sont très fiers ! De toutes façon, cela ne la dérange pas sinon elle n'aurait pas accepté. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais lui ordonner de faire quelque chose de toute façon…

• Vous… vous êtes… une Fourchelangue ?

• Une quoi ?

• Vous parlez aux serpents ?

• Bah oui, pourquoi ?

• Au mon Dieu ! Je vous pris de bien vouloir sortir mademoiselle !

• Mais pourquoi ? Et ma nourriture pour Yami ?

• Je n'ai pas de nourriture pour ce genre de sale bête ! Partez avant que je ne vous dénonce comme Mangemort !

• Mangemort ? C'est quoi, Mangemort ?

• Comment ça c'est quoi ?

• Eu, excusez-moi, j'aimerais vous dire que parler Fourchelangue ne fait pas de la personne un Mangemort, je le suis bien moi ! De plus, cette jeune fille arrive du Japon et savait à peine qui j'étais alors je doute qu'elle sache ce qu'est un Mangemort ! Et pour finir, cela ne se fait pas de parler ainsi aux gens ! Vous me faites penser aux Moldus qui s'entre dénonçaient lors de la Chasse aux Sorcières au Moyen-Âge ! A votre place j'aurais honte !

• Mais… mais…

• Viens Seimei, allons-nous-en.

• Oui, Ha-Kun…

Dehors.

• Ha(ha)-Kun(Ke ne) ?

• Désolé, l'habitude ! Dans mon pays, on met un son à la fin des noms ou des prénoms des gens. En fait, on met Kun(Ke ne) pour un garçon de son âge ou plus jeune, de même qu'on met Chan(Tchanne) pour une fille. Pour une personne plus âgée on met San(Sanne). Pour un professeur ou n'importe qui qui nous apprend quelque chose on dit Sempaï(Semmepaille), pour un maître genre maître d'arts martiaux on dit Senseï(Senneseille), pour quelqu'un qu'on respecte ou qui nous est supérieur hiérarchiquement, un roi par exemple, on met Sama(sama).

• Oulala, c'est compliqué ton truc !

• Question d'habitude ! Si tu veux tu peux me trouver un diminutif et ajouter Chan ou San derrière. Enfin, ça dépend de ton âge.

• J'ai 18 ans et toi ?

• Moi aussi, donc, je t'appellerais Ha-Kun, t'es d'accord ?

• Ok ! Moi, je peux t'appeler Sei(Seille)-Chan(Tchanne) ?

• Pas de problème, c'est joli ! Moi avant on m'appelais Shino-Chan, San ou Sama, c'est selon…

• Sama ?

• Bah oui en faite mes parents avaient pas mal d'argent donc les serviteurs m'appelaient Sama.

• Des serviteurs ?

• On vivait dans un manoir dans le genre japonais, ça va me changer de vivre dans un château moyenâgeux…

• Quel château ?

• Poudlard je crois…

• C'est mon collège !

• Ah ? Bah c'est là-bas que je vais terminer mes études.

• Tu es en 7ème année ?

• Oui, toi aussi ?

• Oui, et avec un peu de chance tu seras à Griffondor !

• Griffondor ?

• C'est une des 4 Maisons de Poudlard. Il y a aussi Serdaigle, Poussoufle et Serpentard. La dernière c'est la pire, il n'y a que des futurs sorciers noirs dedans…(L'as pas de préjugé Harry, pas du tout…) Serdaigle n'est pas mal, les gens y sont sérieux et travaillent bien(Exception faite pour Cho Chang). Poussoufle on dit que c'est la Maison des idiots et des cancres, mais bon c'est une rumeur et j'avais un ami très intelligent dans cette Maison. Sinon, Griffondor c'est ma Maison et on dit que ce sont les courageux qui y sont. Mais on a quand même Hermione qui correspond bien à la description des Serdaigles... Enfin, on verra bien où te mettra le Choipeau.

• Mon grand-père m'en à parler un peu, mais il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à me consacrer, il était très occupé. Merci pour tout ces renseignement Ha-Kun !

• De rien Sei-Chan !

Yami: Je vous aime chers lecteurs, c'est pour vous que j'écris, merci de me décerner cette récompense… comment ça pas de récompense ? La suite d'abord ? Bah vous avez qu'à me reviewer pour me dire que c'est bien, na !

Hikari (chtite soeur spirituelle): Eu… Yami, t'es sûre que tu vas avoir 19 ans ?

Yami: Aussi sûre que toi t'en a 16, Honey ! Au faite, l'en ai où ta fic ?


	2. Chapter 1: Arrivée à Poudlard

La plus puissante des Sorcières.

Auteur: Yami Shino.  
Base: Harry Potter.  
Genre: Fin de la jolie n'Histoire par mon esprit tordu! Ah, Yaoi ménage à trois aussi ! (2 gars+1 fille, lol !)  
Disclamers: Les persos ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux qui sont à moi !

**Notes: J'ai un gros problème, mon chapitre 3 a été mangé par WordPad, et donc je dois le réécrire (alors que j'étais à fond dans le chapitre 7...) donc il arrivera plus tard car il faut que je me rappel de ce que j'avais mis  
**

Chapitre 1: Arrivée à Poudlard.

Voilà maintenant une semaine que Harry avait rencontré Seimei, et ils s'étaient quittés en se promettant de rester amis même si elle allait à Serpentard, ce qui était impossible selon lui, car elle était trop gentille pour cela. Ce jours-là était celui de la rentée scolaire, et les habitants du Square Grimaud se préparèrent pour partir prendre le train. Tous couraient dans la maison pour terminer les rangements de dernière minute. Finalement, ils partirent avec la nouvelle voiture de Mr Weasley, la Ford Anglia s'étant fait la malle depuis la deuxième année des trois Griffondors, et arrivèrent à la gare. Ils se dirigèrent vers la voie 9 ¾ quand Harry vit une silhouette connue sur le quai. Il s'approcha doucement et dit :

• Bonjours Sei-Chan !

• Oh ! Bonjour Ha-Kun ! Eu, tu ne voudrais pas m'aider un peu ? Je ne trouve pas cette fichue voie…

• Bien sûr, c'est vrai qu'elle est dure à trouver, si les Weasley n'avaient pas été là lors de ma première année, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait ! Allez, suis-moi, je vais te les présenter !

• Ok !

Ils s'approchèrent de la famille de rouquins.

• Je vous présente Seimei Shino, la jeune fille dont je vous avais parlé l'autre jours.

• Bonjours Seimei. Je m'appelle Hermione Ganger.

• Moi c'est Ron. Elle, c'est ma petite sœur Ginny, elle est en 6ème année. Voici mes parents, Molly et Arthur Weasley.

• Enchanté de vous rencontré, Weasley-San.

• Eu… de quoi ? Harry, qu'est-ce qu'elle dit là ?

• Désolé, c'est une marque de respect dans mon pays.

• Ah bon ? Je trouve que c'est très joli en tout cas, pas toi chéri ?

• Si, si bien sûr Molly… bon, il faudrait peut-être que vous y alliez sinon, le train partira sans vous ! Allez, au trot les enfants !

• Papa, on a tous 18 ans sauf Ginny qu'en a 17… on est plus des enfants !

• Tu prends toujours tout au pied de la lettre Ron… c'est une façon de parler…

Ils montèrent donc dans le Poudlard-Express, puis Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers le wagon des Préfets. Harry, Ginny et Seimei s'installèrent à la queue du train pour éviter trop de passage. Plusieurs heures passèrent ainsi pendant lesquelles nos amis virent défiler leurs 2 Préfets préférés ainsi que Neville, Dean et Seamus, les 3 camarades de chambre d'Harry et de Ron. Ils leur présentèrent Seimei et la trouvèrent très sympathique. Mais évidement, ils ne coupèrent pas à la charmante visite de Malfoy, ainsi que de ses 2 gorilles, Crabbe et Goyle. Ceux-ci firent une drôle de tête quand ils virent la nouvelle élève, elle était vraiment très belle et Drago ne trouva rien de très intelligent à dire quand il la vit mis à part « Grlmandjhd ».

• Bonjours, je m'appelle Seimei Shino, et vous c'est comment ?

• Eu… Eu… Je m'appelle Drago Malfoy… Je suis un Préfet de Serpentard…

• Enchantée de vous rencontrer, Dra-Kun !

• Eu, non, je suis Drago.

• Oui, mais c'est un diminutif pour garçon dans mon pays. J'appelle Harry Ha-Kun, Ronald Ron-Kun, Hermione Mi-Chan et Ginny Gi-Chan. C'est une coutume.

• Ah… d'accord… Au revoir…

Et il s'en alla, tout blanc. Tous se mirent à rire, mis à part Seimei qui ne comprenait pas la cause de leur hilarité.

• Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?

• Non, rien, c'est juste que pour une foi, Malfoy ne l'a pas ramené… c'est la première foi que quelqu'un lui coupe le sifflet, bravo ! Il ne t'as pas sortit une seule vanne ! En plus, on ne se supporte pas tout les deux, c'est la guerre entre nous depuis notre première année, c'est mon deuxième plus grand ennemi. lui expliqua Harry.

• Qui est le premier ?

• C'est Voldemort.

• Qui ça ? Ah oui, je me souviens, j'ai lu quelque chose sur lui, c'est un sorcier noir très puissant, non ? Et c'est à cause de lui que tu es célèbre, non ?

• Oui, il a tué beaucoup de monde, dont mes parents, mais il n'a pas pu me tuer, et en plus il a disparu quand il a tenté de le faire. C'est pour ça qu'on m'appelle « Le Survivant » ou encore « Celui qui a Survécu »…

• Je suis désolé, je t'ai fais parler de quelque chose qui te rends triste, pardon…

• C'est rien, et en plus j'ai fait la même chose la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré.

• De quoi tu parles Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

• En fait, Ginny, mes parents sont morts il y a peu de temps, c'est pour cela que je suis venu ici, car mon grand-père est désormais ma seule famille. Ha-Kun m'avait demandé pourquoi j'étais ici, et je lui ai dis que c'était pour cette raison.

• Oh, je suis désolé, moi aussi je te rappelle de mauvais souvenirs…

• Ce n'est rien, je suis toujours en deuil, mais je m'y fais.

• Tu es en deuil ? Pourtant tu ne portes pas de noir mais du blanc !

• En Asie, c'est le blanc la couleur du deuil.

• Ah bon, je ne savais pas… Au fait Harry, tu en es où avec Cho Chang ?

Le jeune garçon rougit.

• Nulle part, nous ne nous voyons plus très souvent et elle est assez casse-pieds au fond… (Tout a fait d'accord !)

• Comment ça ?

• Bah, elle me parle sans arrêt de Cédric et je ne le supporte plus… en plus avec le coup que nous a fait sa copine en nous caftant à Ombrage…

• C'est qui Cédric ?

• Tu te rappelles que je t'avais parlé d'un Poussoufle très intelligent ? Et bien c'était Cédric, il est mort en 4ème année tué par Voldemort…

• Oh, désolé, je te rappelles encore de mauvais souvenirs ! Je suis irrécupérable ma parole ! Et qui est Ombrage ?

• C'était notre prof de DCFM en 5ème année, un vrai monstre qui torturait les élèves avec une plume sanglante quand ils disaient quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas… en plus elle à volé le poste de directeur à Dumbledor et lancé des Détraqueurs sur Harry… répondit Hermione.

• Quelle horreur ! Grand-père m'avait parlé d'une affaire de ce genre, mais je ne pensais pas que cela avait été si loin !

• Au fait Seimei, je voulais te demander, toi qui a vécu au Japon, comment cela se fait-il que tu parle si bien notre langue ?

• J'en parle 3 à cause de mon grand-père et de ma grand-mère. Ma mère était leur fille, ma mamie était chinoise. Elle s'appelait Meiran(Meillelanne). Ma mère s'appelait Kalin(kalinne), et mon père, japonais, Keiichi(kéi i tchi). D'ailleurs, j'ai trois prénoms : un japonais, un chinois et un européen. Je suis Seimei pour le Japon, Seilin(seille linne) pour la Chine et Hedwige pour l'Europe.

• Hedwige ? C'est le nom de ma chouette… (Harry, ce n'est pas vraiment un truc à dire à une fille ça…)

• Ah bon ? C'est marrant ça !

• Dis-moi, tu parles chinois aussi ?

• Oui, mais je préfère l'anglais, c'est plus utile comme langue. Et puis je n'aime pas trop les sons chinois...

• C'est sûr. Bon on va arriver dans quelques heures mais il, faudrait peut-être qu'on mette nos uniformes, comme ça on n'oubliera pas. Tu en as un Sei-Chan ?

• Bien sûr, mais pour la cérémonie de la répartition, je dois mettre mon ancien uniforme pour représenter mon école. Je le mettrais là-bas pour l'effet de surprise.

• Ah bon…

Le train arriva enfin à quai après quelques heures pendant lesquelles Seimei passa son temps à lire des livres sur Harry et Voldemort qu'Hermione lui avait prêté. Les élèves descendirent pour rejoindre les carrosses qui les emmèneraient au collège et Harry salua de la tête Hagrid qui rassemblait les premières années ainsi que les chevaux noirs, les Sombrals, que seul les gens qui avaient vu quelqu'un mourir pouvaient voir. Un petit cris se fit entendre derrière lui et en se retournant il vit Seimei regarder droit sur un des chevaux d'un air paniqué.

• Ne t'en fait pas, ils sont gentils et…

• Je sais ce qu'ils sont… C'est juste que je n'en aie jamais vu avant la mort de mes parents…

• Tu… les as vu… mourir ?

• Oui… tuer sous mes yeux car j'avais refusé de me marier avec le fils du chef de famille d'un clan très riche… ils m'ont torturés et laissé pour morte… mais j'ai survécu et je me suis enfuit ici…

• Oh mon Dieu… mais c'est horrible ! Personne n'a rien fait pour vous aider ?

• Ils sont puissants… une des plus grandes famille de sang pur chez nous… ils ont beaucoup d'argent et de relations… nous nous n'étions qu'une petite famille, même pas un clan, on avait de l'argent, un manoir et des serviteurs mais c'est tout, alors quelle importance si on meurt ?

• C'est monstrueux de lasser faire des choses pareilles !

• Que veux-tu, la vie n'est pas toujours rose…

Harry réfléchit à la vie de la jeune fille et à la sienne… et il se sentit égoïste. Seimei avait vu mourir sa famille et s'en souviendrai toute sa vie, contrairement à lui qui était trop jeune lorsque ses parents étaient morts. De plus, elle gardait le sourire, alors que lui se renfermait de plus en plus sur lui-même. Il se demandait comment elle faisait, et admirait son courage. Les deux jeunes adultes se dirigèrent vers un des carrosse en compagnie de Ginny et de Neville. Le voyage dura quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Seimei et Harry restèrent silencieux. Finalement, ils arrivèrent et entrèrent dans le château où ils furent accueillis par un Peeves déchaîné. Celui-ci leur balança des Bombabouses en pleine figure, faisant hurler et les élèves, et Rusard.

• Dis donc toi ! T'as fini de balancer des cochonneries !

• De quoi je me mêle fillette ?

• Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la fillette ?

Sur ce, elle chopa un des projectiles au vol et le balança sur l'esprit frappeur… qui se le prit en pleine poire !

• Yattaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

• Eu… Sei-Chan… du calme…

• Du calme si je veux ! On ne me balance pas des saloperies à moi ! Non mais !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, elle se tourna, se dirigea vers le professeur Macgonagal qui semblait l'attendre. Celle-ci lui fit même un petit sourire avant de regarder Peeves d'un air amusé. Les autres en restèrent bouche bée. Puis ils durent se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour accueillir les nouveaux élèves.

Une fois tout le monde installé, Dumbledore réclama le silence.

• Chers élèves, je suis très heureux de vous revoir cette année… (et patati et patata, j'ai la flemme de faire un discourt, vous avez qu'a relire ceux des autres années…). Nous allons donc accueillir les nouveaux élèves, et cette année il y aura une nouveauté, quelque chose qui se produit très rarement, je parle d'un transfère d'élève d'autres pays. Nous allons avoir l'honneur de recevoir dans notre école une jeune fille qui vient de Tsuki no Kaze (ça veut dire Vent de la Lune, ou Lune du Vent, je sais pas, c'est au choix ! ça n'a rien à voir avec une école, mais bon, Poudlard ou Beaubaton, c'est pas vraiment des noms non plus…), l'école de sorcellerie japonaise. Nous aurons également un nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Force du Mal. Mais avant cela, occupons-nous de répartir les élèves de première année !

Les petits entrèrent et furent réparti dans les différentes Maisons après que le Choixpeau ait chanté sa chanson. Dumbledore se leva de nouveau et repris la parole.

• Bon, j'ai également à vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Force du Mal. Remus Lupin sera à nouveau votre professeur, j'espère que vous lui ferez bon accueil.

La plupart des élèves qui l'avaient déjà eu applaudirent avec entrain pour montrer à quel point c'était un bon prof. Le directeur réclama à nouveau le silence.

• Très bien à présent occupons-nous de Seimei Seilin Hedwige Shino, notre nouvelle élève. Je tiens à préciser que je suis particulièrement heureux de l'avoir auprès de moi car il s'agit de mon unique petite-fille.

La nouvelle jeta un froid sur l'assemblée d'élève et de professeurs, mis à part Minerva qui souriait doucement.

• Qu'y a-t-il, vous pensez peut-être que votre directeur ne peut pas avoir eu d'enfant ?

Le professeur de Métamorphose pouffa de rire. (Complètement OOC !)

• Seimei, viens s'il te plaît !

La jeune fille entra alors, vêtue d'une jolie chemise blanche de Kimono à manches longues ainsi qu'un grand pantalon rouge qui ressemblait à une jupe tant il était large. Elle était habillée en Miko (Prêtresses qui chassent les démons et les mauvais esprits. Lisez Inu-Yasha bande d'incultes ! Ou bien Sailor Moon, Rei (Raya), alias Sailor Mars en est une). Elle s'avança à travers la salle d'un pas légers et gracieux malgré ses géta (Grosses chaussures de bois qu'on met avec des Kimonos.) et alla s'assoire sur le tabouret. Minerva lui posa le Choixpeau sur la tête, attendant que celui-ci se décide dans quelle Maison il allait placer la japonaise.

• Bonjours jeune fille. Je vois beaucoup de choses dans ta tête… beaucoup de souffrance… et de courage ! De plus, tu es très intelligente et rusée, et tu aimes travailler… j'hésites… tu parles aux serpents ? Je sens que tu me fermes une partie de ton esprit, ce n'est pas courant, tu dois être très forte… je ne sais pas… Serdaigle, Griffondor ou Serpentard ?

• Griffondor, j' aimerais aller à Griffondor s'il vous plaît !

• Bon… puisque je ne puis décidé et que tu a choisi, ce sera… GRIFFONDOR !

Oulala, encore un chapitre, j'avance bien, je l'ai commencée aujourd'hui cette fic… j'ai jamais autant écrit d'un coup ! Mais faut dire qu'en Corrèze, j'ai pas grand-chose à faire à part ça, lire Harry Potter 5, lire mes pièces de théâtres pour le lycée (beurk !) et me faire chier toute seule… donc j'écris et je lis mon ch'tit n'Harry !


End file.
